


What To Do With Surprises

by JosivChrisma



Series: Stories of Sara 'The Storm' Ryder and Cora 'The Commando' Harper [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens, Bonding, Butterflies, Cussing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Intimacy, Jokes, Muscles, Outer Space, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Slang, Smooching, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Cora hates surprises. Sara makes it her duty to ensure they come and go. Thus Cora learns to love them. Especially one in particular that knocks her Initiative socks off.





	1. Cherish The Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this two part story. I tend to blab a lot and go off the plot - big time. 
> 
> So to all the Fem Ryder's who wanted their ins with Cora Harper, I feel your pain...

As far as surprises went, Cora despised them - loathed them to a T, she preferred order and a set routine. All those years spent with both the alliance and asari military had honed her into a highly disciplined individual.

Peebee often joked she had the personality of a corpse with a sense of humor that made SAM look like a clown. Which was a low blow because everyone knows he is shit at it. Cora just tells the cheeky asari to shut her blue pie hole. 

Sara has tried and failed to broaden SAM's programming but she ends up giving up most of the time. You either possess the power to make people piss themselves or de-hydrate them with dry jokes, one or the other. But AI's can have that liberty. Cora knows there's a time and place for fun and games but lately it seemed Sara's antics were rubbing off on her both on and off the field.

While out fighting Kett, Vetra states the obvious - the Lieutenant is turning into a marshmallow. This is happening the same time the commando's blowing Kett to smithereens with her trusty disciple. Her? Soft? _Fuck that_ , she thinks. It pisses her off because it's partly true. The Pathfinder's in front of them charging through a line of Kett, knocking them over and gunning them down like no ones business. And _oh no_ there's a smirk forming across the Lieutenant's lips, followed by a rush of adrenalin that's obviously butterflies in disguise, because it's taking place inside her tummy. But it's undeniable because she's developed the hugest soft spot for Sara and if she were being honest, it scared the bejeezus out of her too.

Everyday aboard the tempest Cora would rise, eat, and sleep to a certain time. If she wasn’t out with the Pathfinder and the crew embarking on missions then most of her time was dedicated to filing documents, sending correspondence back to the Hyperion, writing memos or reports on the teams progress. All the jobs everyone on the Tempest tries to avoid, Sara included.

If the Lieutenant was lucky, she could manage to squeeze in a few hours designated for herself. In the absence of Sara, the commando's methods of R & R consisted of citing her old manuals or reading Milky Way novellas on one of the couches in the meeting room. It offered one of the best views, apart from the bridge and Ryder's room where she was free to use as her own.Tending to her plants in the bio lab always seemed to calm her after hours of intense paperwork, along with a regular cup of herbal tea. Including the times she worked out in the hangar bay, keeping her physical health at peak perfection.

Her and Sara would often train together, whether it be lifting weights or punching bags, the two would always end up making a gorgeous mess of themselves after each session. According to Liam their training sessions were almost on the brink of being sexual and despite his lack of comprehension, exercising together always got their hearts pumping in more ways than one.

* * *

This particular evening aboard the Tempest was different, there was an air of mystery even amongst the crew members. Most of them were spending their one day shore leave off ship. Even Ryder was acting strange, they hadn't spoken much nor had she visited as often as she would. However she did manage to cause a bit of a stir when she decided to stop in after consulting with her boxing bag down in the hangar bay.

Sara walked in to her office after a gruelling workout, the muscles in her arms more chiselled and defined; tanned skin shiny with remnants of sweat. The loose singlet she wore clung to her body, smelling of sweet sweat and success. Cora even got a glimpse of the gentle sloping planes of her abdomen, either that or she was being a perv. Sara was teasing and it wasn't fair or perhaps the girl was just oblivious to the fact she radiated so much sex appeal it drove the Lieutenant coo coo.Then she was gone like the storm she was, leaving a rather flustered and dishevelled Cora Harper in her wake.

But ever since then, Sara had been silent and Cora didn't like it one bit, it put her on edge. Something was going down and it pissed her off that no one was breathing a single word. Either that or she was being paranoid. She must have been giving of some vibes at one stage because SAM sensed her discomfort, but even the AI seemed a bit off.

Cora was just sending out the last reports to Tann when SAM alerted her at once. It was special instructions from the Pathfinder requesting her presence in her quarters. She tidied her desk in a rush, almost spilling her now cold cup of tea. She hadn't even bothered to water her plants. Being with Sara had an obvious effect on her mentality. Sara made her reckless. It was funny to think that all her professionalism had been shot out of the air lock when it came to her.

* * *

 Being with someone as young had never crossed her mind, let alone a woman. Let alone, the late Pathfinder's daughter.

It made her cringe to think what Alec Ryder would say about all this if he were still around. She likes to think that he would be happy about it, but who was she kidding? The man would probably have her sent back 600 years in time to the Milky Way in the same cryo pod she arrived in. If it wasn't possible than he would move heaven and galaxy to do so. Sara assures her that he would have accepted their unexpected union, but not without a gruelling lecture that would probably last an entire day, which sounded worse than her theory.

After all, the only person she has to face is the comatose Scott Ryder who's been counting sheep while his sister is out path finding because the fate of the entire galaxy rests upon her shoulders.

Sara confessed to her a few days ago that both her and Scott shared a crush on the Lieutenant when they first met in the Milky Way, which was either weird or wonderful. One Ryder was enough but two? That would have been a shambles. Acquiring this new knowledge now, Cora never doubts their union or who she would've ended up with. Sara was the only person who made a mark on her. Neither of them actively pursued each other, everything just fell into place naturally.

* * *

Cora Harper had never been with a woman. She had come close to it a few times but always ended up in bed with some young, dashing space hunk. Typically, she always laid out the rules before she did the deed with anyone. Contraception a must, no strings attached, mutual needs met and then it's over - just like that. Exactly how she preferred it. 

It's not that she didn't have a heart, it's just that she couldn't afford any distractions that would sabotage the higher priorities in her life. There haven't been many men, just a handful not worth mentioning. They end up being captivated by her and end up wanting more. Rejection is tough, yes, especially when Cora Harper the heartbreaker delivers it straight to your face.

Now, things are different, she's finally decided that she can juggle both her work and personal life with one hand. Being in a relationship with the Pathfinder and being her second-in-command was no easy feat because both were unpredictable. It wasn't much of a difference to her though.

* * *

On one blurred occasion Cora had a partial encounter with a female that took place in her mid twenties. She had been propositioned by a gorgeous asari dancer the night her and a few soldiers paid the infamous Afterlife a visit while they were holed up on Omega for a few days. She remembers the thrill of it; the neon lights; the pulsating music and the alcohol burning her throat pleasantly. She ended up rejecting the asari lightly but it only seemed to fuel her pursuit. The dancer looked as if she wanted nothing more but to devour the mildly inebriated soldier in front of her posse as she danced her way up and down the pole.

Che was flattered to the core, but watching the dancer was enough to get her head spinning. Perhaps it was something in the alcohol that made her think ungodly things while the dancer ground herself against that very lucky pole. She thinks about it now and laughs. She remembers not too fondly, the hangover she endured the following morning. It was enough to dull out any details; not truly remembering if she ended up sleeping with the dancer by the end of the night. Even her fellow comrades couldn't give her a straight answer. If it happened or not, she would never know.

To this day, she still wonders why she didn't take the asari up on the offer; afraid to break out of her normalities or just plain scared she might lose herself in the process. Whatever the reason, deep down inside, some part of her regrets the decision she made that night - not exploring something or someone new. 

Now that Sara's a part of her life, none of that matters to her anymore. What truly matters is that she gets to experience everything for the first time with Sara by her side.

* * *

Vetra happened to bring up a certain subject one time in the Nomad before Sara and her were an item. After all those years spent with the asari commandos, not once did Cora show an interest in them let alone a sense of attraction. Choosing only to remain as proffesional colleagues. Which was a wise move on her behalf. 

Vetra wants to slap her silly because being surrounded by an all female-form asari military for four years was like stepping into heaven. Cora just shrugs her shoulders with a 'meh'. Even Sara gets in on the conversation while she's flipping the turbo switch on the Nomad, practically growling Cora for not 'getting all up in that', in Sara's own words.

Both Sara and Vetra just stare at each other, dumbfounded by the Lieutenant's casual dismissal of something everyone has either dreamt or fantasised about at least once in their lives.

So in many ways being with Sara was all new to her, a breath of fresh air that she gladly inhaled since they both declared their underlying feelings for one another. Cora had never appreciated a woman so much in her life. She idolised a few but never went as far as being both physically and mentally attracted to one. Her own sexuality was something that never crossed her mind until now, Sara being the one who made her question it the moment they grew closer.

What started off as a wary step into the unknown, then to a platonic friendship, evolved into a mutual relationship built on loyalty and trust.

* * *

One thing that drew her to Ryder was her strength and fearlessness. Along with other obvious aspects. Beauty being one of them and those eyes that resembled oceans on Earth. Cora swam in them often, and more than often drowned in them too.

Sara was famous for her sarcasm and humor amongst the crew and having her around provided everyone with a fresh outlook. Put a gun in Sara's hands; she morphs into an unstoppable machine just like her father. She was an instant hit with the authorities back on the Nexus too, all of them openly doubting her from the get go, minus Kandros and Kesh.

Cora once questioned her ability to lead as Pathfinder along with Alec's decision. But now she sees it in all its glory - Sara is the perfect candidate and there is no one else she would rather see as Pathfinder. Being on Habitat 7 those months ago, it was clear that Alec Ryder's daughter was one of a kind. Sara was shy at first before they all went into cryostasis back in the Milky Way, now confessing that she wasn't shy at all, more like intimidated and something she called 'fan-girling'.

Wake up 600 years later, the girl can't keep her mouth shut. But Cora wouldn't have her any other way and hopes she will never change.

* * *

Sara the silver-tongued Pathfinder who possessed the power of both diplomacy and combat; Sara who laughed in the face of danger, or at anything for that matter.

Cora the strait-laced, first human asari commando and second in command to the Pathfinder; Cora who's always there rolling her eyes at Sara. Many have referred to the second-in-command as the Pathfinder's biotic shield, but everyone knows she is more than capable of taking care of herself.

She likes to joke that she is more like the wind beneath Sara's wings. Which amuses the hell out of Sara because it's the cheesiest most sweetest sentiment she's ever heard come out of the Lieutenant's mouth. Cora just lets her marinate in the moment before Sara starts getting all smoochy and they end up with their tongues down each other's throats.

* * *

 

Sara's not afraid to show affection no matter where they may find themselves in Heleus. She wants the universe to know that the Lieutenant is her woman and she's made it clear on numerous occasions.

Cora doesn't know what to make of her territorial behaviour at first but something inside her let's her know it's an instant turn on. Cora has had to kick herself internally to re-gain focus or to just block out any crude thoughts that invade her mind when Sara decides to do something out of the blue that drives her insane.

Sporadic little surprises that Cora would have to endure now that Sara and her had made things official.

Whether it be on the Nexus when Sara's passing through Jarun Tann's office. She just swoops in, whispers something flirtatious into her ear that fires up her cheeks and makes her shiver all over as she's leaning against the bay window. She's chuckling like a god damn school girl - 'Not now Ryder'. Sara just chuckles along with her and runs a smooth hand along her taught mid rift before she's away again rubbing Tann up the wrong way. She's just glad to be around to monitor her Pathfinder if things get too heated. But they never do because Sara knows how to reel herself back in without causing too much damage.

Whenever they have business to attend to on the Nexus, Sara makes it her duty to drop by and make sure her second-in-command is kept in the loop. Of course Sara also makes sure to leave Cora reeling in her shoes before she's off again doing business around the hub. 'Hell, Ryder get out of here before I accidentally let out some charge in Tann's office' - that would surely cause a scene.

The entire Nexus knows their an item, news travels faster than a mass effect relay. Sara will get the odd comment about it from random dwellers around the place, things like, 'the Pathfinder's obviously been finding things apart from paths', or 'you two make an odd couple,' or the worst one she's overheard was, 'isn't the Lieutenant old enough to be her mother?' Sara has a mind to tell them all to go fuck themselves because it's none of their business. Instead she does the mature thing and ignores them.

Who cares if she's found a path that has lead her to Cora? Or it didn't matter that their was an obvious height difference between them or their personalities were like opposing magnets; or that she was 21 and Cora was 35 plus 600 years on top that. None of these things mattered and no one was about to ruin what they had with frivolous gossip.

The funny thing was, if Cora had known half the things people were saying, she would shoot them straight out the air lock without hesitation. If there wasn't an air lock nearby than she would probably bring the perpetrator on board the Tempest, pilot the ship solo and shoot them out herself. That's why Sara's kept it all to herself, choosing to vent to her friends about it instead. They agree they can all go fuck themselves. No one on the Nexus has dared to mention a thing around the Lieutenant which was a very wise decision for anyone who had half a brain. So Sara was taking the brunt of it and she knew there was only so much she could take before she eventually snapped.

* * *

Another surprise came when they had docked on Aya and Sara decides to bring two seats so they can both enjoy watching the angaran resistance train at their base. That being a surprise in itself. Cora doesn't question how the girl managed to obtain the seats nor does she bother to ask how she managed to convince the guards in charge of the facility. Sara knows how to bend the rules to her whim and how to pull a few strings along the way.

She's still fascinated by what comes out of her mouth and how easy it is for her to spin a load of shit on the spot, but only when necessary. She has a way with words that Cora could never grasp and she knows that without Sara's talents and finesse none of them would have made it this far.

Their both leaning against the ramparts, Sara's green eyes are on her as she swoons over the angaran's training methods - she's more than aware of it too. Sara's licking her lips slowly, admiring the view, knowing that the lieutenant wants to join in on the fun.

It seems that whatever gets Cora excited, reflects on her companion too. 'Sara don't you dare! Not here!' Their not exactly alone but it doesn't bother Sara one bit, and she's staring at her lips, wanting to kiss her badly. Cora wants it too but not in a public vicinity such as this, especially not an angaran resistance base. That would put their reputation and alliance on the line, as fragile as it already was with the angaran community.

It crosses the Lieutenant's mind that this setting is an ideal backdrop for a romantic scene right out of a B-grade turian action vid. It's a silly thought, but then again so were those vids filled with horrible acting. Sara's leaning in closer now and says something that makes her heart skip a few beats. 'Come on, I know you want to, Lieutenant.' Not really knowing if the way her heart reacts to Sara was exactly healthy to begin with, but she welcomes it nonetheless. Reckless is what Sara makes her. Body and soul.

Cora can feel Sara's warm breath against her lips, that's how close they are now. Sara's beautiful eyes are melting holes through her, and it sucks because she's feeling things she shouldn't.They snap out of it when the merchant behind them tells them to get a room. He's joking of course. Their on good terms now ever since Sara arranged an irresistible deal with him that involved rare blueprints and weapons she had access too. Cora doesn't mind too much as long as it's not illegal.

Then Sara does the most childish thing, gives him the finger, pokes her tongue out at the same time and thanks him for the suggestion. The lieutenant's rolling her eyes at Ryder, again. Cora manages to tear her hazel eyes away from before things escalate further and goes back to watching the resistance run through a series of combat drills. Sara finds her hand, their fingers entwined, the gentle contact makes Cora swallow a little too loudly. Then comes the surprise that feels like a pleasant punch to the face.

It turns out, Sara had managed to secure Cora five one hour training slots with the angaran resistance, just as she wanted so eagerly to do. They were merely friends when she first brought it up the moment the angaran's allowed them full access to the city. So it surprised her that Sara had remembered at all; possessing the memory of an elephant.

Cora's mouth is agape, she's ecstatic. There's a wide smile forming across her lips, she knows because Sara is mimicking it with her own. Only now does she realise the angaran resistance members down below have stopped for a quick break. Then it happens.

Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss first, but it's soft and subtle. Their still smiling from the moment their lips meet and even when they part. Cora pulls away gently; self-control barely intact. A few angarans are wolf whistling at them after their brief show of affection while the merchant behind them makes a loud disgusted noise.

Cora can barely hold it together. 'Sara Ryder, you make me do crazy things.' She sighs as their leaning in for another kiss.  _Understatement of my life_. Neither of them are aware of each other's actions, but the merchant is cackling because their both flipping him the bird in perfect unison. 


	2. Cherish The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora Harper's Initiative socks are missing. Why? Because Sara Ryder knocked them off with a certain surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this entire two part fic was based on a song called 'Cherish The Day' by Sade.  
> Played the song on loop while I wrote this chapter so if you're into the whole total immersion thing I suggest you listen to it while reading this. 
> 
> Pre-warning - Things get a lil' heated up in the Tempest. I assure you it's good heat.  
> Read on to find out what surprise Sara Ryder has in store for Cora Harper.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Cora learns that surprises are acceptable depending on who's granting them, mainly her Pathfinder slash girlfriend, Sara Ryder.

The bio lab door automatically shuts behind her and she's almost power walking across the glass floor towards the Pathfinder's quarters. The Tempest is awfully quiet, the only thing audible was the ships idle humming and her own echoing footsteps. The Lieutenant braces the ladder and slides down, landing with a soft thud. No matter how hard Cora tried, she always failed to cease her nervousness, knowing she was about to see Sara. Especially now that the door is opening without her having to consult SAM. Having full access to the Pathfinder's quarters was a sure sign their relationship was in the midst of progression. Cora still bunked with the crew though, choosing to respect Sara's space.

Although the pair were still testing the waters with their relationship, things were escalating further and at a steady pace. They had been intimate before but not enough to end up rolling around in bed together. Not yet anyway. Cora knew that what they had was special. It was nothing like her brief flings back in the Milky Way. It was more than that. Deep and meaningful. She hoped Sara felt it too. Neither one of them wanted to rush things which only meant there was some serious feelings brewing between them.

Cora was half expecting to see Sara stretched out on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand or watching vids at her terminal but the only one to greet her was Sara's hamster Crumb, who was squealing happily from his glass enclosure. She had grown to adore the fluffy little creature, no longer seeing it as a pest but something worth considering as cute. Sara is fond of animals, especially ones who aren't trying to eat her alive. Not a lot of those in Heleus though.

Sara was no where to be seen, it was odd. Then again the girl often pulled pranks on the entire Pathfinder team. No one was safe, not even her it seemed. For some strange reason even SAM was offline, which was even more odd. _Shit, I don't like this._

The lieutenant even goes as far as looking under the bed and checking the closet, still nothing. She's alone. Then she spots something out of the ordinary, not really noticing until now. On one of the plush leather seats is a note scrawled in Ryder's messy hand writing and a remote to the music player. One of end tables have been moved next to it, and there on top sits an empty glass flute and a bottle of Milky Way champagne perched inside a metal bucket of ice. Expensive and extremely rare stuff too. She looks at the whole set up curiously then she reads the note out aloud, it's very cryptic, very typical Sara. It simply reads: _Pour a glass, turn me on, and get comfortable, Ms. Commando._

Cora's not really sure if the 'turn me on' part is an intended pun, knowing Sara, it probably is. She performs a thorough 360 degree visual on Sara's quarters, not really knowing where this was going. Curiosity was burning inside her, she just had to find out. She hoped Sara had an explanation for all this. So she does the unexpected, obliges and decides to follow the notes instructions. Cora's nervous, it's silly but she can't seem to shake a certain feeling.

She places the note on the table, and holds the remote in her hands. She fumbles with it before placing herself down on the chair. It's comfy and it moulds to her body's shape. She pours herself some champagne and wonders why there isn't a second flute. She didn't really want to enjoy this on her own, Sara had immaculate taste but this particular wine was better when shared with a significant other. Not that she's ever had one before, until now.

The moment she sips the wine is the moment her body loosens itself. Her entire mouth filled with the tang of fermented fruits and a bite that offers a pleasant kick. Her thumb brushes over the buttons of the remote before she hits the 'on' button. Cora almost spills her wine when the lights in the room dim and the music player responds.

The music is eerie, and nothing like she's ever heard. Definitely not from space, something new to her ears but undeniably endearing. She's drawn in the moment she hears the slow whine of an electric guitar. Its oddly soothing. Especially with the sound of crisp drums that accompany it so well. The song surrounds her and fills the entire room.

Cora's surprisingly enjoying this atmosphere as she lets her head fall back against the chair. She sips more wine, closes her eyes and wonders what the hell she's doing following absurd instructions. For all she knows, this entire thing could be a cruel prank. _I've followed your instructions Ryder, now what?_

The Lieutenant coaxed her eyes open, and that's when she really spills her wine. She's blinking rapidly because there she is, Sara 'Frickin' Ryder.

Cora straightens herself up at once, slightly embarrassed. Standing a few metres in front of her is Sara, sporting the most conniving smirk she has ever seen. Cora is speechless when she notices something that has her questioning reality.

A woman's voice begins to sing over the looping beat, her voice as smooth as velvet.

 _"You're ruling the way that I move_  
_And I breathe your air_  
_You only can rescue me_  
_This is my prayer..."_

The lights above them begin pulsing with the beat of the drum. Cora wants to slap herself in order to wake up from this cruel dream now that Sara is slinking closer. _Ohhh Fuckkk._

Cora's jaw is literally dragging along the floor when she takes in Sara's new look. She's wearing a two piece dress thats clinging ever so wonderfully to her curves. It stops just above her knees, showing off her amazing calves and the sleeves are cut to her elbows. It's modest and leaves more to her imagination.

From this distance she can make out the definition of her muscles. Sara was built like a soldier yes, but her womanly curves only made her look like a goddess. Especially now with that dress on. It's a deep red colour almost like blood and it looks deadly on her. She's even wearing heels to match. Making her appear even taller than she is.

Cora's eyes travel from the ground up, slowly admiring what she sees, the entirety of Sara's 6 ft something self. And oh shit she looks just as powerful as she would with her armour on.

Sara's still smirking and it only makes things harder. Then she says something that has her blushing hard. "Surprise Lieutenant Harper." Sara's tone is low and playful. Her luscious dark hair drapes nicely around her shoulders, falling at her waist and it's driving Cora nuts. She's only let it out a few times in front of her but each time she does, it always makes her stomach flutter.

Wine and butterflies are making her cheeks flare up or perhaps its the heat radiating off Sara now that she's dancing slowly to the music.

 _"If you were mine_  
_If you were mine_  
_I wouldn't want to go to heaven..."_

Cora's about to ask what it is that's playing, along with the other million questions she's dying to ask. _What are you doing? What did I do to deserve this? How did you appear out of thin air? Where did you buy that dress and those shoes?_ All she knows is Sara is unpredictable, always has been. 

Sara knew the Lieutenant would be questioning the entirety of all this. But Sara was a tease now more than ever and some questions were better left unanswered. She wanted to keep the Lieutenant guessing. 

"It's beautiful right?" Sara asks as her hands are slowly working their way slowly up her body. The fabric of her dress scrunching under her fingers. Cora struggles to get the words out now that Sara is staring right through her soul. _Yes you are, so beautiful._

"It's Sade. She was an earth-born woman who lived centuries ago, though this song in particular has withstood the ages," Sara's voice is just as smooth, more like silk. So Sara was referring to the music, not herself or the dress. Cora's glad she didn't answer her.

In this very moment, all that discipline and self-control Cora accumulated throughout her military life had all but diminished. All that strength and focus dissolved by none another than the usual perpetrator.

Cora sips more wine, the glass shakes when she raises it to her lips. The rate at which this was moving, she was going to need another bottle, now knowing the purpose it served.

Sara's green eyes never leave hers, she's enjoying every bit of this tryst. The red of her dress brings out their brilliance even more. Just like Sara's tinted red and black armour. But Cora found she liked this new outfit more than anything although the look of Sara in her armour was equally as thrilling. She cuts quite the figure in both it seemed.

Cora despised surprises but this one she could happily welcome with open arms. She had never lusted so hard after Sara until now. The girl did enough damage as it was and she didn't have to don a dress or heels to make an impact on her.

 _"I cherish the day_  
_I won't go astray_  
_I won't be afraid..."_

She's weaving her fingers through her dark tresses as she drowns herself in the music. Cora's drowning too. This whole thing is intoxicating. She chooses to stay silent, mainly because she doesn't want to ruin the moment. So she sits there, glass in hand with one elbow leaning on the arm rest and focuses on what Sara is doing now that her hands are moving back down to her hips.

Her glass feels too light so she quickly tops it up with more wine, not really wanting to tear her eyes away from Sara. It was hard to fathom that anyone would be doing this for her, let alone the Pathfinder.

This girl was one of a kind, and she's known that since their second meeting on the Hyperion. That was a long time ago when things never really made sense. And now in this very room, while Sara's peeling off the dress from her torso, everything was finally coming together. Snagging the girl from the rest of the galaxy was just a bonus even Cora didn't see coming. Cora's breath hitches and she mouths something that has Sara giggling to herself. 'Damn Sara.'

 _"You won't catch me running_  
_You're ruling the way that I move_  
_You take my air..."_

Sara's swaying her hips to the music as she lifts the fabric over her head, revealing her primed torso. Cora swallows hard. _Fuck._ Sara is all woman when it comes down to her assets. Underneath she's wearing a black silk bra and her breasts are straining against the shiny material. Cora is mesmerised and she's barely holding it together.

There's an ache accumulating somewhere inside her. A need to touch Sara. Then she says something that snatches Cora's lingering gaze. “It’s called 'cherish the day.' Fitting, don’t you think?”

Sara’s nimble fingers are caressing her neck then gliding over her collarbone. Cora just nods at her in response. _Very fitting because I'm cherishing the hell out of this._ She’s performing things slowly so Cora can relish the show. But it’s more like torture. Pure fucking torture.

Sara’s smoothing her hands over her ample breasts, she even goes as far as pulling on her bra slightly as she makes her way down the smooth planes of her stomach. The lean muscles beneath her fingers look delicious. This is almost too much for Cora to handle, so she takes a long sip from her flute. The taste of the wine never dulls, it seems to get stronger the more she drinks it. Sara’s fingers are fumbling with the top of her skirt when she stops abruptly.

_"You show me how deep love can be..."_

Then the bass drops, joining the drums and faint synths looping seductively on the track. When the bass hits, Sara turns her back to Cora and lowers herself to ground. Cora starts to wonder where the girl had learned to dance in such a fashion. Cora doesn't ask nor does she want to know. It might ruin the moment too. Cora’s enjoying the view so much she sips more wine and sighs when she feels the cool liquid travelling down her throat. Sara must have heard her because she turns to meet her eyes and winks. _Damn you Ryder. What the hell are you doing to me?_

 _"You're ruling the way that I move_  
_And I breathe your air_  
_You only can rescue me_  
_This is my prayer..."_

Sade’s voice echoes within the room. Whomever this woman once was on Earth, Cora thinks of how many babies were born to her sultry sound. It could easily be her favourite song, but only if Sara was dancing to it like this. Cora finally realises why Sara chose such a song to accompany her dancing, which seemed to be getting steamier by the second.

Sara’s rising slowly from the ground and her ass looks marvelous. Sara can move thats for sure. Both on and off the field.

The Afterlife along with all its dancers had nothing on her. A matter of fact, no one in the Milky Way or in Heleus could come close. As biased as it was, she would rather have Sara do this regardless. The memory of the asari dancer back in Omega had fully dissolved into oblivion now that Sara was arching her back and her hair was spilling beautifully across it. Cora tenses in her chair when she sees what comes next.

 _"I cherish the day_  
_I won't go astray_  
_I won't be afraid_  
_You won't catch me running..."_

Sara keeps up the momentum, it’s making Cora bite her lip so hard she almost draws blood. Its when Sara smooths her hands up the back of her thighs and further up over her ass. That's when Cora lets out a low hum of pure satisfaction.

  
Cora is cherishing every moment of this and Sara is making sure of it. The once prim and proper Lieutenant's been secretly fighting off the urge to undress Sara herself all this time, but there was no denying she would rather tear it all off instead. Cora wants her. In every way. If this was Sara’s way of inviting her to bed than she was going about it in a cruel way.

 _"I cherish the day_  
_I won't go astray_  
_I won't be afraid_  
_Won't run away..."_

The electric guitar makes its return, and Sara starts grinding her hips slowly against the very air they breathed. There was no ignoring the nagging ache between Cora’s legs now. She lets out a groan when Sara starts peeling off her skirt slowly down her powerful thighs. Her ass bounces just a little when the fabric strains against it as she slips it down further, revealing silky black underwear. 

If only Cora could muster up the courage to just reach out and touch her. But a few metres seemed a mile away now that Sara’s bending herself forward and she’s wiggling herself out of the remaining piece of her dress. When she’s done she simply throws it, not really aiming and it lands on Crumb’s glass enclosure. Which is a good thing because what follows is for her eyes, and hers only.

 _"You show me how deep love can be_  
_You show me how deep love can be_  
_This is my prayer..."_

“Are you enjoying this Harper?” Sara purrs as she turns around to face her. Sara Ryder in sexy lingerie will forever be etched into her mind. Cora can’t even think straight let alone speak. It’s a simple question but her voice seems to want to play hide and seek. To say that she was enjoying this would be the second understatement of her life. Cora just nods slowly. _Stupid question and she knows it._ That smirk appears again. Sara’s eyeing her up now.

She didn’t want this to be over, ever. Cora empties her glass in one go, feeling a tad fuzzier than usual. She was tipsy but not enough to consider herself drunk, which was a good thing because she wanted to savour every debilitating moment of this.

 _"I cherish the day_  
_I won't go astray_  
_I won't be afraid_  
_Won't run away_  
_Won't shy..."_

Cora tenses against the leather seat when Sara slowly brings her body closer to her and only now does she notice the scars mapped all over her body. Some faint, others prominent. She wants to know every story behind them. It doesn't make her less beautiful. All Cora knows is that she's breathless when her eyes wander in admiration. 

Being in close proximity with Sara, no matter where they were, seemed to do things to Cora. But Sara was near naked and in her face and she was feeling things beyond comprehension. Things she didn’t even know she could feel. But ever since they’ve been together there have been many firsts and Cora knows there’s plenty more to come.

Sara’s swaying her hips in front of her. The way she moves has her hypnotised. The way her long, slender muscles tense underneath her perfectly tanned skin.

 _"I cherish the day_  
_I won't go astray..."_

Sara reaches for the bottle of wine, there’s a quarter left. She brings the glass rim to her lips and tips the bottom up. She downs the wine slowly and sighs when its empty. Even the way she drinks is an act of seduction. Cora can’t help but clench at the arm rests on either side of her now that Sara’s body is so close she doesn’t have to reach over. From this distance she can smell the fragrant oils absorbed into Sara’s skin. Something floral and light. The perfect scent.

Then Sara makes first contact between them and it’s like an electric shock surging through Cora’s body. Sara’s fingers are creeping up both her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Sara’s eyes wash over her entirely. Cora is in total awe.

Then Sara does the unthinkable and straddles her thighs. Cora’s paralysed because she can’t seem to react to this bold move, then Sara lowers her head and whispers something in her ear that tips Cora over the edge. “Touch me, Lieutenant.” Sara almost moans the words out. Her breath laced with sweet champagne. Cora shivers all over, and Sara must have felt it because she starts tugging on the front of her Initiative shirt. Cora doesn’t need to be told twice.

Sara’s grinding her hips against her now, but the way she's seated makes for very little contact. Hovering above the Commando with her glorious body on display. Cora hesitates before she finally makes contact with Sara’s skin but when she does it sets both of them on fire. Cora doesn’t know it but Sara’s been trying to keep it together all his time. Only now does she begin to melt under Cora’s touch.

_"I cherish the day..."_

The Commando cherishes the way Sara’s running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. Scratching pleasantly against the shaved part of her head while the other hand weaves through her longer strands of hair. Cora lets out a groan that Sara can’t ignore. She’s aiming to draw everything out of the Commando at a gruelling pace.

_"I cherish the day..."_

Sara cherishes Cora's hands as their moving up her thighs, slowly exploring. Savoring each time she fumbles over more muscle and impossibly smooth skin. Her hands travel higher and find Sara’s hips. Sara is grinding with more urgency than before while her fingers are pulling slightly on the fabric of her underwear.

Then she does something that has Cora panting quietly underneath her. Sara arches her back, exposing her neck and the smooth compacted muscles on her abdomen. She braces the arm rests and lets Cora’s hazel eyes wash over her. Their burning with desire at the sight of her.

Sara’s eyes are filled with lust underneath her lush eyelashes. Sara doesn’t say it but she wants Cora so bad. She waits for Cora to make the next move and her breath hitches when she does. Cora’s hands are gliding over her abdomen. Every time Sara moves, her muscles contract. It feels like heaven. But if that set her body alight then what follows surely makes her melt like a candle.

_"I cherish the day..."_

Sara whimpers when Cora’s fingers glide over her silken bra, brushing slowly over her ample breasts. Her cleavage is bursting over the fabric and Cora is dying to put her face there. It looks dangerously inviting. _I want you Sara Ryder._

Sara’s fingers latch themselves gently around Cora’s neck, feeling the rushing pulse beneath her pale skin. Her thumb smooths over Cora’s throat, then she lowers her head. Cora could get lost in her eyes, like the sea. She does lose herself though especially when Sara’s plush lips start trailing up and down her neck. Those same soft lips now sucking lightly on her pulse point. It wasn't enough to leave a mark on her but it didn't matter because this entire ordeal would probably leave a permanent mark on her anyway. 

Cora's eyes are rolling back, this time for all the right reasons. Sara's lips brush over hers, followed by her talented tongue. Their barely kissing but it's still enough to make Cora's heart race. For some unknown reason, Harper has finally found her voice and she's looking Sara in the eyes again. "Best damn surprise ever. But next time, I'm undressing you." Sara doesn't argue, and she's throwing her head back while she laughs that sweet laugh her ears can't seem to get enough of. The single dimple in her cheek catches her attention, it always does. "Affirmative, Lieutenant."

Although the music is slowly fading into nothingness, Sade doesn't have to drum it into Cora's head any longer because she finally realises that from now on, being with Sara means she will cherish this woman; cherish the surprises she gives; and most importantly cherish the day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Tee-hee. 
> 
> I've got this crazy head-canon that my Ryder has access to music and vids from Earths archives because her nerdy tech mates hooked a girl up before she left for Andromeda. 
> 
> Oh and if you're wondering how Sara appeared out of thin air? Easy, Jaal and Liam helped design a device that grants her temporary cloaking abilities without having to wear her armour. 
> 
> High fives all around.
> 
> Who knows? I might add another chapter where Cora gets to 'cherish the woman'. 
> 
> Stay tuned and feel free to leave some feedback or Kudos.


End file.
